The present invention relates to devices for supporting potted plants or other ornamentation. The most commonly used methods for supporting plants and other ornamentation from posts, fences, the side of a house, and the like include the use of threaded hooks and bracket and screw assemblies, both of which require at least some permanent attachment and disfigurement to the support. Moreover, methods involving bracket and screws require at least some subassembly before the mounting unit is in its completed form.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 236,051 discloses a molded plastic ring joined to a canted, molded plastic arm. U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,562 discloses a similar method for supporting vases, pots, and the like, whereby a metal loop is connected to a canted metal arm and brace assembly. Both devices make use of a canted support arm as a counterforce to the pressure from the weight of the potted plant, vase, lamp, and the like.